Artificial
by EnterradoR
Summary: ¿Todo lo que vivieron Mikasa y Eren fue una mentira? ¿Es su cariño realmente artificial?


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Aquí llego con otro fic Eremika ya que es por lejos mi ship favorito en SNK. Y después del último capítulo del manga se abre un abanico muy amplio de posibilidades para ellos. Yo hacía tiempo que esperaba que Eren y Mikasa se separaran tal como ya había anunciado Isayama, pues es algo absolutamente necesario para que Mikasa evolucione como personaje. Y el interesante tema que quiero abordar a causa de su separación es este: ¿Fue real el afecto entre Mikasa y Eren o sólo fue producto del ackerbond? Aquí dejo mi humilde versión que espero disfruten ^^_

 _PD: Dejo como imagen de portada la cara de Eren en un momento del último capítulo. Fue el único instante en que no le vi odio, sino tristeza. Y adivinen por causa de quién... xD_

* * *

 ** _Artificial_**

* * *

A pesar de haber sucedido hace horas atrás, la densidad yacente en el ambiente lo continuaba volviendo completamente atosigante. El aire que la rodea estaba tan tenso que no era una exageración pensar que una navaja podría cortarlo como si fuera mantequilla.

 _«_ _Mikasa, te odio. Y desde que éramos niños siempre te he odiado»_

Eren arrojó ponzoña a través de sus labios y no dudó en fragmentar el corazón de la soldado en cientos de pedazos. No sólo el alma de Mikasa estaba destrozada, también lo estaba su mente. Las hirientes palabras taladraron su cerebro y se repitieron una y otra vez, torturándola en forma incesante. Los estentóreos ecos provocados por Eren dieron tantas vueltas que terminaron pudriendo su mente.

Inevitablemente, la evidencia líquida de su dolor hace acto de presencia palpitando en sus orbes de manera incandescente. Estaba segura que si él supiera siquiera una fracción de cuanto lo amaba no le habría dicho tamañas canalladas.

Quizás debió confesarle lo que sentía mucho tiempo atrás...

Duelen tanto sus palabras, pero tanto que su corazón quiso huir de su pecho y buscar un nuevo hogar en el cual refugiarse. La persona con la cual tiene el vínculo más fuerte no había vacilado en destrozarla de atroz manera. Las lágrimas, sin opción de contenerlas, acudían insistentemente a sus luceros.

Eren siempre la ha odiado y sus ojos esmeraldas inundados en cólera se encargan de gritar aquella verdad a plena potencia. La odia por no ser libre. La odia por ser una esclava.

El golpe es fuerte. Demasiado fuerte. Sintió genuinamente que una cuchilla se desplazó desde su estómago, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a su corazón.

Una incipiente pregunta resultante, insistente como una hoguera de invierno, late en su mente y en su pecho al mismo tiempo: ¿Es una esclava realmente? ¿Es sólo la sangre lo que motiva su afecto? ¿Realmente estaba enamorada de él o sólo era una falsa idea creada y sustentada por su sangre?

La respuesta instintiva e inmediata es decir que no. Negar aquellas preguntas con todas sus fuerzas. Ella era más que su sangre. Mucho más. ¡Tenía que ser más que un maldito experimento genético! Sin embargo, no había que menospreciar la fuerza de la sangre de ningún modo...

Sí, la sangre era algo muy fuerte y de gran valor. Los padres aman a sus hijos y viceversa por un lazo de sangre. A diferencia del amor de pareja, amar a un hijo en la gran mayoría de los casos no es una elección. El lazo esta ahí y existe desde el mismo momento del nacimiento e inclusive antes.

Pase lo que pase una madre amará a un hijo ya que es un amor incondicional, uno muy parecido —pero muy distinto a la vez— al que ella sentía hacia Eren. Un amor incondicional precisamente por la sangre Ackerman presente en ella...

En cambio el amor de pareja es distinto. No está supeditado ni complementado a un lazo de sangre. Amar si es una completa elección. Elección que ella quizás nunca tomó.

¿Qué sentía por Eren verdaderamente? Si su vínculo era una falsedad, ¿por qué ahora le dolía tanto su alma? Era cierto que la sangre en ella le imponía protegerlo a cualquier costo. ¿Pero también la obligaba a amarlo como tanto lo hacía?

Y aquí viene la gran pregunta que retumba a través de las paredes de su mente cual torbellino voraz:

«¿Realmente lo que siento por Eren es sólo un implante genético artificial? ¿Acaso yo soy sólo mi sangre y nada más?»

* * *

Eren alardeó en todo momento un odio visceral a la par de vesánico. Algo desmedido y lacerante sin comparación. Fulguró impiedad en todo instante, salvo en uno específico: cuando Mikasa se levantó para protegerlo de Armin. Sabía y tenía muy claro que aquello sucedería, pero de igual manera una gran tristeza se impregnó en su ser al comprobar empíricamente que sus propias palabras eran completamente ciertas: ella era una esclava de su sangre Ackerman. Le duele internamente ver que ella realmente es una prisionera subyugada. Le daña las entrañas del corazón ver que el lazo que los unía es uno impuesto, uno malditamente ficticio.

El cariño entre ellos nunca fue real. Fue sólo una maldita condena para ella... una imposición de su sangre. La verdadera Mikasa murió a los nueves años y él jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla. Sólo conoció a una versión artificial y falsa de ella.

Eso es lo que Eren establece como un hecho irrefutable. Y duele. Le duele tanto que, por un breve momento, no logra camuflar la tristeza que se reflejó abiertamente en su faz.

* * *

Ella sigue consternada ante la verdad proferida, sumergiéndose en un limbo en donde el dolor multiplicaba su intensidad. La confusión se encarga de azotar su mente como un tren descarrilándose a toda velocidad. Su cerebro no dudaba en gritarle que Eren tenía razón: ella era una esclava que se perdió a sí misma por seguir los sueños de él. Era una verdad despiadada, pero no por serlo dejaba de ser verdad.

¿Quién era ella realmente?

A pesar de sus crudelísimas palabras, Eren la estaba incitando a encontrarse a sí misma. A volver a ser ella. A romper el despreciable lazo de esclavitud que llevaba escrito en la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Mikasa sabía, desde hacía mucho tiempo, que lo amaba con toda su alma. Pero esta nueva información significaba un cambio radical en lo que creía tan cierto. Una vuelta radical al sentimiento que habitaba en su corazón.

Si no fuera por su sangre ella jamás se habría enamorado de él. Los corazones que pensó conectados en realidad nunca lo estuvieron. Esa parecía ser la única y auténtica verdad.

Pero existía algo más... algo profundo que murmullaba y burbujeaba sólidas inquietudes. Había algo en su interior que se rehusaba a aceptar que todo fue una vil mentira. Algo dramáticamente fulgurante que gritaba que algo no estaba bien y le impedía aceptar la afirmación hecha por él.

¿Acaso fue artificial el cariño formado todo este tiempo? ¿Fue falso cuando la protegió y le puso su bufanda en el cuello? ¿Fue artificial que él despertase la coordenada para salvarla de ser devorada? ¿Fue artificial que él fuera la única persona a la que le mostrara su tatuaje de linaje en el brazo? ¿Fue falsa la mirada rellena de sentimientos que se dieron cuando el sol los sonrojó?

Era muy cierto que la sangre Ackerman le daba el impulso de protegerlo; esa era una realidad innegable. ¿Pero acaso los sentimientos también pueden ser implantados genéticamente? ¿Acaso sus genes también le daban el impulso de amarlo tanto como lo hacía?

—¿Qué es más fuerte? ¿Mi sangre o mi alma?

Si la respuesta es que su sangre lo era, entonces todo lo vivido fue una mentira. Una triste y lamentable falsedad. No obstante, si su alma era más fuerte, entonces todo, absolutamente todo lo vivido fue verdad.

—¿Acaso yo soy sólo mi sangre y nada más? —volvió a preguntarse sin tener la respuesta clara todavía. La duda hizo que su pecho rezumara llamaradas internas de dolor.

El vínculo de Eren y Mikasa era parangonable a una flor artificial. Existía, estaba allí, pero no tenía vida. Por más que simulara ser una flor, realmente no lo era. Y lamentablemente el vínculo formado entre ambos podía ser de la misma manera... Una falsedad pretendiendo ser real.

Pero si su enlace afectivo era artificial, ¿por qué demonios le dolía tanto el alma? ¿Por qué sentía que una ferrugienta estaca se había clavado en su corazón?

¿¡Por qué demonios algo falso podía quemarla tanto por dentro!?

Apesadumbrada y hundida en la ruin sombra de la incertidumbre, una salvaje diatriba mental daría inicio.

 _«Mi sangre Ackerman es de esclava. Representa la esclavitud implantada desde la cuna»_

Tal vez Eren le hizo saber que era una prisionera precisamente para que tomara noción de que debía romper esas malévolas cadenas. Si Eren le decía que la odiaba era precisamente para que viviera por su cuenta y se encontrara a sí misma. Por más que le doliera, Eren tenía toda la razón al respecto. Y justamente por lo mismo el ackerbond debía exterminarse a cualquier precio. Esa era una realidad ineluctable. Debía liberarse de toda atadura impuesta. Debía ser libre para que el amor dependiente se convirtiera en uno saludable y recíproco. Para amarlo realmente como ambos se merecían, debía adquirir su libertad. De lo contrario su amor no sería real. Nunca lo sería.

 _«¿Mi alma no tiene la fuerza suficiente para rebelarse contra el destino impuesto por mi sangre?»_

Rebelión. La palabra clave era precisamente esa. Debía luchar la batalla más grande de toda su vida; completar la misión más difícil de su existencia: encontrar a su verdadero yo y ser libre.

Y por alguna razón, algo en su fuero interno exclamaba que, cuando alcanzara la libertad, su corazón seguiría empeñándose en gritar a todo volumen que no era sólo la sangre lo que la hacía amar a Eren.

No podía ser que ella sólo fuera un experimento genético sin voluntad. Sencillamente no podía ser posible. Ella también tenía un alma, algo que la hacía ser y amar de verdad.

 _«Ser libre sin ataduras para amarte en completa libertad»_

Amar es dar y darse libertad. El amor no aprisiona ni enjaula: el amor da alas para volar hacia la persona amada porque uno lo desea así. No por una obligación o por un compromiso, sino porque libre y voluntariamente se desea ir hacia aquella persona especial. Si su enamoramiento fue ficticio, ¿por qué incluso ahora deseaba seguir volando hacia él? ¿Por qué deseaba que Eren escuchara sus emocionados latidos y hacerle ver que cada uno de ellos era completamente real? Incluso ahora, pensando en su propia libertad, seguía queriendo y ansiando volar hacia él...

Su afecto era verdadero; ya no tenía duda alguna. Pero lamentablemente Eren jamás lo aceptaría. Él parecía estar completamente convencido de que el vínculo que formaron siempre fue algo artificial. Un vínculo creado desde la genética y sin ningún valor real.

¿Qué debía hacer entonces para hacerle ver que el cariño creado entre ellos no era algo falso ni impuesto? La única respuesta yacía en demostrarle que no era una esclava. Probarle que podía sobrepasar los designios escritos en su sangre; que podía dejarlo incluso de lado si era menester.

Sin embargo, cortar vínculos no era el único problema latente. Había otro incluso de mayor importancia. Al pensarlo, suspiró tan intensamente que el aire alrededor de su boca se contagió con su temblor emocional. Cerró sus ojos y, por un momento que deseó que se perpetuara en el tiempo, el antiguo Eren se hizo presente en sus recuerdos: el niño impetuoso que arriesgó su vida para salvarla de quienes mataron a sus padres. Aquel que en la noche más dolorosa de su vida la consoló poniéndole una cálida bufanda encima.

¿Qué había pasado con esa persona? Anhelaba ver al Eren que le entregó cariño sin dudarlo un solo instante. Sin embargo, ahora aquella persona parecía haber desaparecido completamente. Ahora podía verlo perfectamente gracias a que finalmente había logrado romper la idealización en que había caído. Ahora sabía muy bien que él ya no era el mismo ser benévolo que conoció. Ahora sabía muy bien que él también podía cometer graves errores.

¿Qué es lo que pensaba hacer él ahora? ¿Traicionaría a sus propios compañeros de la legión? ¿Acaso estaba siendo esclavizado por los anteriores portadores del titán atacante? O peor aún, ¿estaba siendo esclavizado por sí mismo?

Podía sonar muy contradictorio el ser esclavo de uno mismo, pero no resulta algo extraño en realidad. Ella podía ser una esclava de su sangre Ackerman, pero Eren siempre fue un esclavo de sus impulsos. Y quizás ahora también estaba siendo un prisionero de sus ideales...

Es muy diferente tener sueños que cumplir, que obligarte a cumplirlos a toda costa. Tener metas es muy distinto a cumplirlas sin importar el precio. Eren había pasado de ser una persona que buscaba la libertad de una manera correcta, a luchar por ella sin importar las consecuencias ni el sufrimiento resultante. Ahora es un hombre que se ve obligado a lograr lo que quiere aunque tenga que pasar por encima de todo y de todos, incluyéndola a ella y Armin. El joven bondadoso que luchaba por sus sueños se había transformado en alguien obsesivo y amoral que no dudaba en lastimar a quien sea para conseguir sus objetivos. Una obsesión como esa no es libertad. No es la libertad que Eren tanto pregona. Ya no era un sueño o una lucha justificada, era una esclavitud hacia su propio ideal. Su lucha se volvió su vida entera y se enfocó tanto en alcanzar su meta que quizás terminó olvidando la razón de ella...

Paradójicamente, él se volvió un esclavo de sí mismo y sus deseos... Un esclavo del deseo de no ser esclavo...

Al buscar libertad se volvió un prisionero de conseguirla. ¿Pero de qué le serviría ser libre si no contaba con ella ni con Armin a su lado? ¿De qué realmente? Antes él depositaba su confianza en ellos y en todas las personas que lo ayudaban a cumplir su ideal, pero ahora no. Ahora sólo cree en lo que él desea. Ahora sólo él tiene la razón.

Armin no se equivocó al llamarlo esclavo. Pero no del truculento Zeke, sino de sí mismo. Por más contradictorio que sonara, era un esclavo de su propia libertad. Una libertad dañina a la que no confería responsabilidad.

Mikasa no tenía idea alguna de lo que pasaría en el futuro y qué tenía planeado hacer Eren realmente. Quizás él tenía toda la razón del mundo en su lucha, pero no lo estaba haciendo del modo correcto. Y hay un dicho que señala lo siguiente: una decisión correcta tomada por los motivos equivocados podría estar equivocada.

Quizás Eren erraba el camino... Pero si así era entonces Mikasa tendría que demostrárselo. Y el primer paso para lograrlo era desafiar a su propia sangre. Ir mucho más allá de su genética. Superarla definitivamente y romper el ackerbond para siempre.

Si el camino elegido por Eren era equivocado, ella lo haría entrar en razón. Ella, y nadie más que ella, podía hacerlo. Ella lo liberaría de su esclavitud. Incluso si era necesario pelear en su contra para lograrlo, lo haría.

Por más disonante que pudiera resultar, separarse de él era precisamente lo que necesitaba para evolucionar. Separarse y perder ahora para reencontrarse y ganar después. Para poder estar con Eren en un futuro, tenía que separarse de él en el presente. Debía encontrarse a sí misma y demostrarle que si lo amaba era por su propia elección y voluntad. No por un vínculo artificial creado genéticamente. Debía demostrarle que era mucho más que un mar de ácido desoxirribonucleico previamente moldeado.

—Te demostraré que soy mucho más que genes modificados. Soy mucho más que eso, Eren.

Quiere salvarlo porque su sentir es sincero. Porque fue su alma y no su sangre, quien se enamoró de él.

Mikasa es mucho más que un experimento. Es una persona capaz de amar sin que la sangre le dicte a quien. Amar porque es una decisión libre y voluntaria.

Sí, el ADN estaba escrito, pero el alma nunca lo estará. Cada uno escribe su propia historia porque simplemente no existe genoma que haga rendir el espíritu de alguien capaz de amar con todo su corazón.

Fue entonces, tras el tornado vertiginoso de reflexiones, que la dolorosa pregunta del principio se repitió:

—¿Soy sólo un experimento genético incapaz de amar libremente? ¿Acaso yo soy sólo mi sangre y nada más?

Curiosamente y, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez la pregunta no le causó ningún dolor. Absolutamente ninguno. La respuesta por fin había llegado en forma definitiva, diáfana y omnisciente:

—Yo soy mucho más que mi sangre. Y así tenga que ponerme en tu contra, te lo demostraré Eren. Y te lo demostraré precisamente porque, a pesar de todo, te amo.

 _Te amo._

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
